warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Ankunft des CloudClans
Die Ankunft des CloudClans ist eine Warrior Cats FF die von Schattenstreif geschrieben wurde. Sie wurde auch schon auf FF.de veröffentlich, allerdings trägt Schattenstreif dort den Namen BlattClaw. ''Hierarchie ''Diese Hierarchie wird nicht aktualisiert. ~ThunderClan~ Anführer: Graystar – dunkelgrauer Kater mit einer schwarzen und einer weißen Pfote; besitzt noch 6 Leben zweiter Anführer: Moonbloom – silbergraue Kätzin mit schimmerndem Fell Heiler: Raspberrytail – dunkelroter Kater mit einem weißem Fleck auf der Schweif; Mentor von Dawnpaw – schwarzer Kater mit leuchtenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen Krieger: Harepelt – hellbraun getigerter Kater mit dunklen Ohren Blacksun – muskulöser, schwarzer Kater Blossomfur – schlanke Schildpattkätzin; Mentorin von Poolpaw Stormheart – hellgrau gestromte Kätzin Runfrost – rotbraun und orange gefleckte Kätzin; Mentorin von Nightpaw Lightpelt – schneeweiße Kätzin mit auffälligen, blauen Augen Darkclaw – schwarz getigerter Kater mit sehr langen Krallen Foxfeather – dunkelroter Kater mit schwarzer Schweifspitze Bloodclaw – hellroter Kater mit schwarzen Flecken Murderfire – dunkelgrauer, kräftiger Kater mit langen und scharfen Krallen, schwarzen Flecken und rotem Schweif; Mentor von Glosspaw Shadowriver – schwarzgrauer Kater mit leichtem Tigermuster Goldpond – golden getigerte Kätzin; Mentorin von Diepaw Schüler: Poolpaw – blaugraue Kätzin Nightpaw – schwarze Kätzin mit leichtem Blauschimmer im Fell Diepaw – orangener Kater, der nicht viel sagt Glosspaw – goldgelbene Kätzin mit langem Schweif Königinnen: Sunstorm – gelbliche Kätzin; Partnerin von Shadowriver; Mutter von Deerkit und Snowkit Sharkpond – goldene Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen; Partnerin von Murderfire; Mutter von Winterkit, Springkit, Summerkit und Autumnkit Junge: Deerkit – dunkelbraune Kätzin Snowkit – helle, gelbliche Kätzin Winterkit – dunkelgrauer Kater Springkit – dunkelgraue Kätzin Summerkit – goldene Kätzin mit dunkelgrauen Streifen Autumnkit – dunkle, goldene Kätzin mit dunkelgrauem Bauch Älteste: Mouseflavour – dunkle, schwarze Kätzin mit braunen Schecken Echofur – dunkler, unfruchtbarer Schildpattkater Canefoot – hellbrauner Kater mit schwarzen Streifen Breezesong – dunkler Kater mit hellen Streifen ~RiverClan~ Anführer: Fogstar – dunkelgrauer Kater; besitzt noch 3 Leben zweiter Anführer: Reedjump – hellbraune Kätzin mit vielen, kleineren, weißen Flecken; Mentorin von Mountainpaw Heiler: Flawleg – schwarzer Kater, dem das linke Hinterbein fehlt; Mentor von Mothpaw – dunkelbrauner Kater mit goldenen Streifen am Schweif und den Vorderbeinen Krieger: Mulberrystripe – langhaariger, hellgrauer Kater Stonepelt – grau getigerte Kätzin Frogtail – hellbrauner Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten, Mentor von Waterfallpaw Airheart – dreckig weiße Kater mit grauen Streifen auf der Nase; Mentor von Waterpaw Meadowfog – grauer Kater Hollyhockbeard – golden getigerte Kätzin Schüler: Mountainpaw – dunkelgraue Kätzin mit helleren Streifen Waterfallpaw – dunkelgrauer Kater mit dunklen Streifen Waterpaw – dunkler, blaugrauer Kater Königinnen: Rushfall – schwarze Kätzin; Partnerin von Fogstar; erwartet Junge Lotusbloom – Schildpattkätzin; Partnerin von Mulberrystripe; erwartet Junge Junge: - Älteste: Thornclaw – golden – brauner Kater ohne Schweif Thunderpelt – roter Kater mit blinden Augen ~WindClan~ Anführer: Spiderstar – dunkelbrauner Kater mit hellbraunen und schwarzen Streifen; besitzt noch 9 Leben zweiter Anführer: Frazzleclaw – grauer Kater mit teilweise gespaltenen Krallen Heiler: Morningsun – gelbe Kätzin mit einem breiten Körperbau Krieger: Pebbleleaf – vernarbter, grauer Kater Hollystripe – schwarze Kätzin mit ungewöhnlichem, weißem Aalstreif Brightclaw – hellbraune, schon fast weiße Kätzin mit großen Pfoten Lioncloud – großer, goldbrauner Kater mit weißer Brust und weißem Maul; Mentor von Heathpaw Windpelt – weiße Kätzin Crowheart – dunkelgraue Kätzin mit langem Fell Whiskerface – weißer Kater mit einer cremefarbenen Pfote und langen Schnurrhaaren Owlcall – brauner, leicht rötlicher Kater, mit spitzen Ohren Schüler: Heathpaw – breiterer, hellbrauner Kater Königinnen: Bunnysnow – rote Kätzin; Partnerin von Pebbleleaf; Mutter von Rabbitkit, Lawnkit, Broomkit, Falconkit, Ashkit und Grasskit Junge: Rabbitkit – roter Kater Lawnkit – graue Kätzin Broomkit – grauer Kater mit leichtem Rotschimmer Falconkit – orangener Kater mit grauen Streifen Ashkit – grauer Kater mit einem orangenem Fleck auf der Brust Grasskit – blinde, hellgraue Kätzin Älteste: - ~ShadowClan~ Anführer: Poppystar – goldene Kätzin mit roten Augen; besitzt noch 8 Leben; Mentorin von Redpaw zweiter Anführer: Headlinersong – rötlicher brauner Kater; Mentor von Seapaw Heiler: Ferrettooth – cremefarbener Kater mit rotem Schweif; Mentor von Paddockmeal – graubrauner Kater Krieger: Appleheart – schildpattfarbene Kätzin; Mentorin von Wavepaw Ivylight – Kätzin mit einem kräftigem hellbraun im Pelz Sunriseheart – graue Kätzin mit einer, weißen, einer schwarzen, einer rötlichen und einer cremefarbenen Pfote; Mentorin von Adderpaw Tigerkiller – muskulöser, rotbrauner Kater Ambertail – weiße Kätzin mit einem schwarzem, einem hellgrauem und einem etwas größerem dunkelgrauem Fleck auf dem Rücken; Mentorin von Oakpaw Schüler: Oakpaw – hellbrauner Kater mit einer roten Hinterpfote Adderpaw – roter Kater Wavepaw – graue Kätzin mit blaugrauen, wellenförmigen Streifen Seapaw – blaugraue Kätzin mit hellgrauen, wellenförmigen Streifen Redpaw – Kater mit wolligem, gelocktem, rotem Fell Königinnen: - Junge: - Älteste: Foresttree – dunkelbrauner Kater mit schwarzem Gesicht ~CloudClan~ Anführer: Skystar – weißer Kater; besitzt noch 2 Leben zweiter Anführer: Firespark – feuerroter Kater Heiler: Goodheart – cremefarbene Kätzin; Mentorin von Yellowpaw – gelber Kater mit leicht rötlichem Schweif Krieger: Soulnose – hellgrauer Kater mit leichten, weißen Flecken; Mentor von Fawnpaw Resinheart – dunkelbrauner Kater mit hellen Streifen Wingfur – langhaarige, gescheckte Kätzin mit langen Krallen Robinleg – dunkler, schwarzer Kater mit dunkelroter Brust; Mentor von Whitepaw Bluethroateye – schwarzer Kater mit blauen Augen; Mentor von Fernpaw Schüler: Whitepaw – weiße Kätzin Fernpaw – weiße Kätzin mit beigenen Flecken Fawnpaw – weißer Kater mit hellbraunen und beigenen Flecken Königinnen: Darksomestomach – weiße Kätzin mit schwarzem Bauch; Partnerin von Resinheart; Mutter von Illkit Junge: Illkit – weißer Kater mit dunkelbraunen Flecken Zu Favoriten hinzufüge The Prophecy ~Raspberrytail~ Mit einigen Ampferstängeln und Ginster im Maul komme ich wieder ins Lager meines Clanes, des ThunderClans, zurück und blickte zu den drei Katzen neben mir, welche Gelbsterne, Goldrute, Heidekraut, Huflattich und einige Schichten Spinnweben trugen. Dawnpaw, mein Schüler, lief geradewegs in unseren Heilerbau und legte seines ab. Goldpool, eine golden getigerte Kriegerin, die uns freundlicher Weiße mit ihrem Schüler Diepaw zum Kräutersammeln begleitet hatte, legte ihre Kräuter ebenfalls auf einem Haufen ab und drehte sich dann zu mir um. Die Sonne war schon recht tief, fahles, rotes Licht glänzte auf den Pelzen der Katzen, welche nicht in den Bauten waren. „Ich schätze, wir können nun trainieren gehen?“ fragte Goldpool und richtete ihren Blick auf Diepaw, welcher seine Kräuter zwar schon abgelegt hatte, doch trotzdem nichts sagte. Nur ein knappes Nicken entgegnete er auf die Frage. „Vielen dank nochmal, das ihr uns so geholfen habt, ich denke, wir hätten das ganz alleine nicht hinbekommen.“ lächelte ich noch, bevor Schüler und Mentor aus dem Lager rannten und Dawnpaw unser Gesammeltes zu den Anderen ordnete. Er war wirklich ein sehr guter Heilerschüler, und wenn ich in einigen Blattwechseln sterben würde, oder ein Ältester werden würde, dann kann er alle Wunden heilen. „Wie geht es Springkit?“ fragte ich ihn und blickte selbst in unseren großen Bau nach der dunkelgrauen Kätzin. Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie und Autumnkit eine Wette gemacht, wer es sich trauen würde, in den See zu springen, doch das ging schief. Autumnkit konnte nach wenigen Stunden wieder entlassen werden, doch Springkit hatte sehr viel Wasser geschluckt und musste noch hier bleiben. Gerade im Moment schlief die kleine Katze. Dawnpaw schnupperte an ihr und zuckte denn mit dem Schweif. „Es scheint, als wenn sie wieder okay wäre. Sollen wir sie wieder zu Sharkpond schicken?“ fragte der schwarze Kater. „Ich denke, das wir das machen können.“ Gerade als wir von ihr sprachen, betrat die golden schwarze Kätzin den Heilerbau und nickte uns freundlich zu. „Wie ich höre kann ich sie wieder mitnehmen?“ fragte sie und schaute an uns vorbei zu ihrer Tochter. Wir nickten und so hob sie sie leicht am Nackenfell an, was Springkit aufweckte. „Sie ist wirklich knuffig, die Kleine. Aber sie sollte das lieber nicht noch einmal versuchen. Der See ist sogar für erfahrene Krieger gefährlich.“ seufzte Dawnpaw und schaute auf seine Pfoten. Er war weiße und klug, er kannte alle Kräuter und war sich bewusst, was es hieß, ein Heiler zu sein. Sollte ich ihn heute Nacht seinen Heilernamen geben? Ich schätze, das wäre das Beste, denn er war auch schon fast sechzehn Monde alt, zehn davon in der Ausbildung zum Heiler. Ich erinnere mich an das Zeichen, das ihn dazu machte was er jetzt war, als wenn es gestern gewesen wäre. Mein ehemaliger Mentor Canefoot, welcher heute der älteste unserer Ältesten war, hatte gerade vor dem Clan verkündet das er sein Amt ablegen würde und ich nun der Heiler des ThunderClans sein würde. Genau nach der Versammlung hatte Dawnpaws Mutter ihn bekommen, andere Jungen gab es in diesem Wurf nicht. Schon damals war er etwas Besonderes, als ich ihn das erste mal an dem Bauch seiner Mutter erblickt hatte hatte ich einfach gemerkt das er es war. Und wenige Monde später hatte mir letztendlich auch einer unserer Ahnen eine Prophezeiung geschickt, welche ich damit entzifferte, das er der Richtige war. Mein Blick wanderte gen Himmel, wo am Horizont die Sonne schon unter ging. Heute Nacht war die Halbmondnacht, in der sich die Heiler der vier Clans am Hochstein trafen. „Brauchen wir noch irgendetwas? Haben wir was vergessen?“ fragte Dawnpaw und ich schmunzelte. Immer, wenn wir zum Hochstein reisten, fragte er diese beiden Fragen. „Nein, wir haben nichts vergessen. Wir brauchen ja auch nichts, außer uns. Und wir sind da.“ Nun schmunzelte auch er und schaute wieder nach vorne. So viel kleiner als ich war er schon nicht mehr. Wenn ich mich daran erinnere wie er war, als er mein Schüler wurde, war er ja fast ein Riese geworden. Der Mondsee war uns, den Heilern aus dem ThunderClan, und den Katzen des WindClans am nächsten. Mir taten irgendwie die Heilerkatzen de ShadowClans und des RiverClans leid. Jeden Halbmond mussten sie eine lange Reise überwinden, doch die Träume des StarClan's war es wert. Bei den großen Versammlungen hatte es dann zum Beispiel der RiverClan gar nicht weit. Die Insel lag direkt vor deren Nase. Der See war schon in meiner Sicht, als Dawnpaw neben mir seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Ich wurde dagegen ein wenig langsamer, doch trotzdem kam ich am Rand des Teiches an und lächelte glücklich. Ferrettooth aus dem SchattenClan war mit seinem Schüler Paddockmeal schon angekommen. Erst vor zwei Monden hatte der Heilerschüler seinen vollen Namen verhalten. „Grüß dich, Raspberrytail, Grüß dich Dawnpaw.“ nickte Ferrettooth freundlich und leckte sich über sein cremefarbenes Brustfell. Paddockmeal sagte leise „Hallo“. „Meint ihr, Morningsun, Flawleg und Mothpaw kommen gleich?“ fragte Dawnpaw in die Runde und seine Augen glühten im Mondschein wahrlich. „Da hinten sind sie.“ sagte Paddockmeal knapp und deutete mit seiner graubraunen Schweifspitze auf drei gestalten die in dieser Nacht sehr knapp zu sehen waren. Sie liefen in einem langsamen Tempo, da sie auf Flawleg und sein fehlendes Hinterbein Acht gaben. Bei einem Angriff von einem Dachs hatte er dieses verloren, und seit dem wollte er auch Heiler werden. Die breite, gelbe WindClan Heilerin stützte ihn und seine dunkelbraun – golden getigerte Schülerin lief nebenbei. „Guten Morgen.“ begrüße ich die drei und duckte mich schnell am Teich hin. Auch die sechs anderen taten dies. „Bevor“ erhob ich das Wort, als einige schon das kühle und klare Mondwasser trinken wollten, „wir uns mit dem SternenClan die Zunge geben, möchte ich eine wichtige Ankündigung machen.“ Mein Blick viel auf meinen Schüler dessen Schnurrhaare freudig zuckten. Auch die anderen schauten jetzt auf ihn. „Dawnpaw ist schon seit vielen Monden mein Schüler, und er hat die Weisheit und die Begabung dazu der zukünftige Heiler des ThunderClans zu sein. Hiermit empfähle ich ihn euch als Heiler.“ Ich senkte meinen Kopf und starrte in das Wasser. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte ich dort einige Katzen, welche aus Sternen gebildet waren, zu sehen. „Dawnpaw, versprichst du deinem Clan treu zu sein und die Katzen, die es brauchen, zu behandeln, ob du sie nun leiden kannst oder nicht?“ sprach ich die Worte die ich mir von Canefoot gemerkt hatte. „Natürlich, ich werde immer das Beste geben.“ sagte er und lächelte zuversichtlich. „Dann wirst du, Dawnpaw, von diesem Tag an Dawnchervil heißen. Der StarClan und der ThunderClan ehren deine Aufmerksamkeit und deine Vernunft.“ Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seinen und er leckte mir kurz mit der Zunge über die Schulter. „Dawnchervil! Dawnchervil! Dawnchervil!“ hörte ich meine Heilergenossen und schloss mich den leisen Rufen an. Auf ein Zeichen hin bückten wir danach unsere Köpfe und ich leckte einige Tropfen des Wassers, das in diesem See glitzerte auf. Ich öffne meine Augen und finde mich auf einer dunklen, schwarzen Wiese wieder, welche mit Knochen und losen Katzenschädeln bestückt war wieder. Einzelne Katzenbilder schweben mir vor die Augen, Bilder von sterbenden und gequälten Katzen, welche verzweifelt und Gnade betteln. „Nein ...“ murmele ich leise, doch ich bemerke, das meine Stimme eine andere ist. Zitternd blicke ich auf meine Pfoten hinab, doch diese haben eine andere Farbe als meine wahren. Sie waren gelblich, ich wollte noch auf den Rest meines Fells blicken, doch dazu war es zu spät. Mir wurde alles schwarz und ich spürte irgendwie einen Aufschlag, auch wenn dies gar nicht sein konnte. Plötzlich war mein Fell schwer, und ich bemerkte eisig kaltes Wasser auf mir hinunter prasseln. Rotes Wasser … Blut? Was hatte dieser Tod, dieses Blut zu bedeuten? Ich schrie auf, als mich etwas nach vorne drückte, das Blut tropfte in mein Maul und ich schrie noch lauter. Dieses Blut war süß, es war widerlich und es konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. „Alles kommt und geht … nur ein was bleibt für immer.“ flüsterte mir eine gruselige, unheimliche, tiefe Stimme zu und ich zuckte zusammen. Mit einem groben Schrei wachte ich am Mondsee auf und blickte mich um. Was hatte all dieses Blut und diese ganzen sterbenden Katzen zu tuhen? Was würde auf den ThunderClan zukommen? Der könnte es sein, das es nicht nur den ThunderClan betraf, sondern auch den gesamten Wald und alle Clans betraf? Dann wäre es noch viel schlimmer … Morningsun neben mir wachte auch ruckartig auf, und man konnte in ihren Augen den Schock erkennen, den sie gerade haben musste. Hatte sie auch diesen grauenhaften Traum gehabt? Morningsun blickte in den See hinab und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. „Süßes Blut ...“ murmelte sie sehr leise, doch trotzdem konnte ich sie knapp verstehen. Wir durften nicht über unsere Prophezeiungen reden, doch hier war es vermutlich etwas anderes. Noch nie hatten wir etwas so schlimmes prophezeit hatten, die Schädel mit dem altem, blutvergiftetem Fell und den schimmelnden Augen hingen mir immer noch vor dem Blick. „Warmes Blut?“ fragte ich. Sie horchte auf und nickte. „Ja … Alles kommt und geht, nur ein was bleibt für immer.“ zitierte sie die Worte, die sie auch gehört haben musste. Dawnchervil und Mothpaw wachten ebenso auf, wenig später auch Flawleg, Ferrettooth und Paddockmeal. Man erkannte schnell, wenn man es wusste, das sie das selbe erlebt haben mussten, der zumindest etwas sehr ähnliches. „Sollen wir unsere Anführer informieren?“ fragte ich in die Runde, denn etwas solch schreckliches mussten zumindest die, die für den gesamten Clan zu sorgen hatten, erfahren. „Es wäre schon gut, wir … wir können es aber niemandem sonst sagen. Das letzte, was wir benötigen, ist Unruhe und Angst unter den Clanmitgliedern.“ sagte Paddockmeal. Wir nickten und machten uns langsam auf den Rückweg zu unseren Lagern. ~Goodheart~ Geschockt erwachte ich aus meinem Traum und blickte mich ängstlich in meinem Bau um. Ich war Heilerin, ja, ich wusste auch was das hieß. Keine Jungen, kein Gefährte, sich um Jungen kümmern, Prophezeiungen erhalten und Vieles mehr. Doch dieser Traum eben, er überstieg alles, was ich in meinem nicht mehr ganz so jungen Leben schon erlebt hatte. Yellowpaw lag neben mir und atmete ruhig. Hatte er nichts geträumt? War er nicht auserwählt, auch Prophezeiungen zu bekommen? Hatte ich mich bei meiner Wahl vielleicht geirrt? Nein, ich konnte nicht leugnen, das es kein besonderes Zeichen für ihn gab. Und dies wollte ich auch gar nicht verheimlichen, doch er war so begierig danach, alles über die Kräuter zu wissen, und als Illkit seine letzten beiden Krankheiten hatte, war er s hilfsbereit und hat mir die Arbeit enorm erleichtert. Aber … wenn er keine Prophezeiung erhielt, wenn ich sie auch erhielt, was war dann los? „Alle Katzen des CloudClans, ich bitte euch, euch bei mir zu versammeln.“ erklang der Ruf unseres Anführers Skystar. Doch er rief uns anders zu sich, als wie er es sonst tat. Wieso rief er alle, als auch Illkit, das zur zeit einzige Junge, zusammen, und wieso auch die Ältesten? Ich stupste meinen Schüler an, doch er gähnte genüsslich, und hätte er gerade dieses Grauen gesehen, dann hätte er anders reagiert. „Skystar hat uns gerade zusammen gerufen, komm.“ erklärte ich leise und ging dann selber unter den Hochstein. Firespark, der Stellvertreter, und die Schüler, Whitepaw, Fernpaw und Fawnpaw waren schon da. Auch Darksomestomach mit Illkit, sowie alle Krieger bis aus Soulnose und Robinleg waren anwesend. Gerade kamen der hellgrau weiße Kater und der schwarze Kater mit der auffälligen, roten Brust dazu. Alle aus dem Clan waren nun da. Der Halbmond schien hell am Himmel, es musste demnach etwas sehr wichtiges sein, wieso er uns zusammen rief. Er lies uns sonst unseren Schlaf. „Ihr wisst, das die Beute rar ist. Und ihr wisst ebenso, das es viele Dachs-, Fuchs- und verallen Rattenangriffe gab. Lange habe ich mit Firespark diskutiert, was wir machen könnten. Auch Goodheart hatte ich um Hilfe gebeten.“ sprach er, mir kam auch wieder in den Sinn das er mich vor knapp einem viertel Mond darauf angesprochen hatte, was wir machen sollten. „Der Entschluss, der nun fest steht, ist, das wir wegziehen müssen. Ich habe vom StarClan erfahren, das es ein anderes, größeres Territorium gibt, in das wir ziehen können. Es mag zwar sein, das es dort schon Katzen gibt, doch diese werden uns akzeptieren müssen.“ Neben leisen Jubelrufen erklang auch unstimmiges Gemurmel, nicht alle waren damit einverstanden. „Ich will keine Widerrede hören!“ unterbrach er dies und schaute nun zu mir und Yellowpaw. „Ich will, das ihr nur das Wichtigste auf die Reise mitnehmt. Wir können uns kein schweres Gepäck leisten. Whitepaw, Fawnpaw und Fernpaw, ihr werdet ihnen ein wenig beim Tragen helfen. Darksomestomach, schaffst du das mit Illkit alleine?“ fragte er die Königin. „Wenn ich Hilfe brauchen sollte, so gibt es ja immer noch Resinheart.“ Liebevoll blickte sie zu ihrem Gefährten und Illkit's Vater hinüber. „Damit steht dies auch fest, wir ziehen morgen früh los.“ Die Versammlung war beendet. Zu Favoriten hinzufügenX Kategorie:By Schattenstreif